


all nighter

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazuichi and Miu have planned a late night study session in hope of passing their college finals, but they end up getting distracted and talking about something completely different.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	all nighter

"OK, so we're definitely failing calculus." Kazuichi sighed as he flopped back on the dorm lounge's couch. Finals were in two weeks, he was totally overwhelmed, and he was a mechanical engineering major, so he was kinda fucked.

"Speak for yourself, dummy." Miu rolled her eyes. "I'm practically a genius, so it all comes super naturally to me." 

"Well, that's why I brought the snacks and you brought the brains." Kazuichi took a swig of his Coke and grabbed a handful of Doritos. He and Miu were both freshmen mechanical engineering majors, so they were in almost all the same classes. 

"That's true! I have beauty and brains. And sexiness, that's important too." Miu stared at her calculus notebook, and frowned. "You know what? Let's start with engineering design, because that's my favorite class! Like, back when I was at my high school for geniuses, I won a ton of contests because...Kaz? Are you even listening to me? I know my hotness is probably distracting you, but still...." 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just tired..." He ran a hand through his bubblegum pink hair.

"Tired or just horny?"

"Oh my God, Miu...." How can such a cute girl be so lewd? He thought as they struggled their way through engineering design and through physics.

"Hey, I have a question." She suddenly slammed the thick book shut. "Are we....friends?" 

"Well, we hang out all the time, so I'd say so. That's what a friend is, right? Someone you enjoy spending time with?" 

"I guess so." She nodded. "Sorry. I didn't have a lot of friends before I came to college. Or any friends, really." 

"That's alright. I had friends but a lot of them turned out to be douches." He leaned back. "But you? You're cool. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." 

"Stop, you're just saying that so I'll drop my panties for you." Miu said before yawning. 

"Do you wanna take a break and pick up where we left off tomorrow?" 

"Actually, maybe we could watch a show? I was hoping we could watch the next episode of Super Mega Mecha Rider together..." She was apparently counting on him saying yes, since she was already pulling out her laptop. 

"Sure, I really wanna see how they adapt this next battle from the comics..." It turned out Miu's favorite show of all time was a cartoon based off one of his favorite comic series, so they usually watched it together. They sat next to each other as they watched, knees touching, Miu's head resting on his shoulder. But this doesn't mean anything, right? After all, girls are all touchy-feely with their friends.....Most of Kazuichi's friends had been male, so he was pretty clueless about women. He was still blushing hard though. Should I just tell her? We could always just laugh it off if she says she doesn't feel the same way....

"I have a crush on you."

"You have what?" She said in shock. Shit, how do I respond? 

"Well, you're obviously really hot, anyone with eyes can see that, but you're also super intelligent and ambitious, and really caring in your own unique way...and I was wondering if maybe we could, like, go on a date after finals or something...." 

"...but...but I'm weird and awkward, and..." 

"That's what makes you cute! I don't mind all the swearing, or your weird sexual jokes, or your whole arrogant persona. Trust me."

She smiled, and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Oh my God.....I like you too, Kazuichi." 

"Wait, really?" He hadn't expected her to actually like him back.

"Yeah, I don't have exactly the right words to express it, but it's like...it's like, all my life there's been darkness, and then you're just this light in the middle of everything." 

"Well, that's awesome." He could feel their hands intertwining. "I feel the same way, you know." Like everything he'd gone through, being betrayed, being bullied, growing up really poor....none of it mattered if his best friend and crush was by his side. 

"So do you wanna make out now?" Miu asked, in her typical brash attitude. 

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
